dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Magdalene
Magdalene is a resident of Three's Forest. She creates lanterns for pixies so that they may be able to leave the forest without fearing for their health, which she sells to people who will be able to take care of them. Past Before coming to Three's Forest, she was a resident of Silvie's Mine. She states that though she misses her best friend who still lives there, she loves the forest too much to want to go back. Relationships Magdalene and Irin has a shaky relationship due to opposing beliefs and misunderstanding of motives. Irin initially dislikes her, believing that she is harming the sprites by trapping them in her lanterns. When they see that is not the case, they slowly begin to ease up to her. Marvel, or Marv, was Magdalene's best friend back when she lived at the mines. They still exchange letters from time to time. Affection Milestones Magdalene will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection Why hello there, How are you faring today? Thank you for keeping me company so regularly, and helping out with my work. It's rare to find such a generous soul out here in the forest. Will you take this as a token of my thanks? Best, Magdalene Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hello dear, I hope you've been eating well and not pushing yourself too hard. Prospering and moving forward with your business sense is important but all of that follows a healthy lifestyle. I'm really happy you come all the way out to my corner of the woods to keep me company, but do take care of yourself as well. Best wishes, Magdalene P.S. Enclosed some goodies for your travels. Gifts: 2000 + Magdalene's Totem At 450 Affection Oh hello, Would you mind making your way to my area of the woods? There's something I'd like to talk to you about! Thank you, my friend. Sincerely, Magdalene Gift: Unlocks Chance Machine + Magdalene Finds Trouble - Side Quest At 800 Affection Dear magical friend, How is life treating you? I wish you every happiness, you've been such a good friend to me, not many stay around these parts because of how difficult a trek it is but you come to visit time and time again. Thank you for all the ways you've helped me and the rest of the forest, your good deeds will not go unnoticed! Please take these gifts as a sign of my high regard. Much love, Magdalene Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Why hello there, my young friend! Happy birthday, I hope you're having a lovely one, surrounded by gifts. Let me add to the pile, will you? Magdalene Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Magdalene's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "I hope that the forest becomes healthy again someday." * "It’s nice to see another outsider around here. The forest can be very unfriendly sometimes." * "It’s a full-time job keeping these traps repaired." * "Sprites used to be more numerous a long time ago. It’s sad how quickly they’re dying off now." Emotions 8-8.png|Neutral 8-43.png|Pleased 8-43.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Three's Forest